


Just and Fair - PG-13: charminggoats — LiveJournal

by charminggoats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Court, Death Eaters, Death penalty, Gen, Graphic, Halloween, Lj import, Old Fic, Violence, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminggoats/pseuds/charminggoats
Summary: Originally from November 2007. I... was going through some stuff, apparently.This is part of my project to preserve my old fanfic (even the ones I'm not 100% sure I should be preserving.)





	Just and Fair - PG-13: charminggoats — LiveJournal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from November 2007. I... was going through some stuff, apparently. 
> 
> This is part of my project to preserve my old fanfic (even the ones I'm not 100% sure I should be preserving.)

Just and Fair  
by charminggoats  
Rated: PG-13  
A/N: for [](https://burningmark.livejournal.com/profile)[**burningmark**](https://burningmark.livejournal.com/)'s Fright Night Challenge. Dolohov character loosely on [](https://scytheandroses.livejournal.com/profile)[**scytheandroses**](https://scytheandroses.livejournal.com/)'s faboo Dolohov (without permission- sorry Kristi! Let me know if you want me to remove his part. I just needed to get _something_ up before the deadline.)

The children disappeared in a flash; they were gone so quick that by the time the police developed a connection, it was already over. They huddled together in the middle of the room as the black-robed figures surrounding them grinned in malicious intent.

A hairy hand reached out and caressed a cherubic face. "They smell delicious..." The child flinched, turning her face away. The movement caused her black-pointed hat to fall over her eyes.

"Greyback," a woman's voice barked. Wisps of dark hair drifted around her face, escaping the confines of the food and attempting to slide underneath the half-mask on her face. "They are prisoners, not _food_." The man frowned in disappointment and reluctantly dropped his hand, stepping back into the circle formed around the children.

"_Mia cara_," a rough voice interjected from beside her. "We can't call them prisoners yet. They're merely suspects until they've gone through their trial. It's only just and fair," he said, a mocking tone to his voice.

The woman flashed a sadistic smile. "Of course," she replied smoothly. "We need to do this right. A proper government needs to set it's rules. Children," she shrilled, an overdone attempt to insert sweetness into her voice. "You'll need to choose your counsel."

"Our counsel?" one of the elder children asked in confusion, squeezing her younger sister's hand for strength.

"A barrister," she clarified. "Proper representation for your trial. At the very least, they must be 17 years of age. I don't suppose any of you qualify?" she asked innocently before eying each child with disdain.

"That's not fair!" A young bearded boy yelled. "You know we're just kids! And we didn't do nothin' wrong anyways!"

"And you know the double negative merely proves your-"

"Shhh, Rabastan!"

"Shhh! No names!"

"What does it matter? Besides, Bellatrix already broke that rule."

A look from a man with long blond hair quieted them. "Can we get on with this trial, please? While the Dark Lord would appreciate our attempts to prepare for governmental control, there are nights other than Halloween in order to work on the details."

The woman cleared her throat. "Your counsel, please," she demanded.

The children looked at each figure, their faces hidden by half masks and shadows, each seeming more menacing than the last. They whispered amongst themselves before coming up with an answer. "That one," one of the youngest replied, pointing to a tall man with an owl on his shoulder. "He seems nice. The owl likes him." The man gave a jaunty grin in reply.

"Excellent choice!" Bellatrix grinned evilly. "Dolohov, you have half an hour to prepare your case."

Dolohov stepped forward and shook their hands. "Excellent choice, indeed. I have plenty of experience in these matters. Don't you worry. Here, have my card." The man reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of owl feathers, giving them to the children closest to him. It was then that they realized the owl was shackled to him... not that it mattered, as it appeared to be stuffed as well. The children glanced worriedly at each other. This was not a good start to this mockery of a trial.

**************

Two rotund men stood near the door as three people entered the room. "Hear ye, hear ye. All stand for Judge Malfoy and the Judges Lestrange."

"_Black_-Lestrange," the woman corrected.

"He was right the first time, _mia cara_."

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, not now," the blond man hissed. The three took their seats, looking down over a tall podium. None of the children were sure where it came from; they didn't remember it being there before. "In the case of Pureblood Society vs. The Muggle Children of the United Kingdom, the Children are accused of falsely assuming the identities of witches and wizards, dressing like them, mocking their spells and hats, and generally destroying the title of 'Witch' or Wizard. Defendant, how does your client plead?"

"Guilty!" The man said happily. The children gasped. "No!" they cried out. Dolohov blinked and looked back at them. "Oh, right." He turned back to the judges and rolled his eyes. "_Not_ guilty. Despite the fact that _every single one of them_ is wearing robes, pointed hats, and carrying broo-"

Opposing counsel coughed. "Would you please leave some of the evidence for me?" The members of the jury snickered.

"Prosecutor, please present your evidence," Judge Lestrange said.

"Members of the jury, please look at Exhibit A." The barrister conjured a letter 'A' to flash above the children's head. The younger ones giggled in delight as the elders looked up fearfully. "Every single one of them! Pointed hats, robes, brooms, and wands. None of them with a bit of magic in them."

"I object!" Dolohov interrupted. "That is mere conjecture. It has not been proven so far that these children can not perform magic."

"None of them with a bit of magic _in their blood_," the man corrected.

"Children, these are terrible charges against you. What do you have to say about this?" Bellatrix asked coldly.

A four-year-old blond girl with pigtails and an orange and black polyester witches costume spoke on their behalf. "We was just trick-or-treating," she pleaded. "It's Halloween! We have to dress up like somethin' scary or mean-"

"I've heard enough," Rodolphus interrupted. "Jury, have you come to a decision?"

A man stood up in the front. "We have your honor. In the matter of Pureblood Society vs. The Muggle Children of the United Kingdom, we find the defendants guilty of all charges, punishable by death."

"Noooooo!" the children screamed, jumping and dashing off, trying to scatter and find their way out of the room. Pandemonium broke out in the courtroom as Death Eaters attempted to capture all of the children.

********

The muggle police never did figure out what happened. For nearly a year later, the children would slowly reappear, floating in local rivers or hanging from trees in the middle of the woods, covered in cuts, bruises, welts, and the blood of some of the other children. Two little girls found on opposite sides of the country appeared with each other's intestines used as a noose, baffling Scotland Yard. It was forgotten by next Halloween, as if the horrors that happened to the children in 1980 could no longer harm anyone in 1981, a thought encouraged by the large amounts of celebrations taking place (owls flying all over, fireworks going off at all hours of the night...), a brief memory as a young "witch" skips along the street, a black-cloaked figure watching from the trees....


End file.
